


[Podfic] The Tale of the White Lady of Iffish

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Earthsea - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: It is not told in the Deed of Seren how Tenar of the Ring became the White Lady of Iffish. This is that story.





	[Podfic] The Tale of the White Lady of Iffish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tale of the White Lady of Iffish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923823) by [raspberryhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryhunter/pseuds/raspberryhunter). 



One of my favorite stories from this year's Yuletide. 

Length: 49 m 26 s. Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/xabk8ae8lgvmhaynriancid45vkjt5t6).


End file.
